BW invocation
by the filth mizer
Summary: Hollows Series by Kim HarrisonsRachel Morgan is about to take on her cousin while she temporary stays with her until she can find a safe home for her. However, all Hell breaks lose when she finds that Piscary is communicating with Ivy and Kisten again.


_**B/W invocation: Synapsis Page**_

**title: **B/W invocation

**genre: **Misc.Books _Hollows Series_ by Kim Harrison

**literary** **genre: **supernatural/spiritual/horror/action/romance/tiny sci-fi/fantasy

**rating**: M

**warning: **sexuality, homosexuality, nakedness, violence, cruelty/torture, language, religious anthologies

**disclaimer: **I do not own Ms.Harrison's babies: Rachel Morgan, Edden, Glenn, Piscary, Kisten, Ivy, Jenks, Trent, Nick and other characters that you know of that are hers. The other characters belong to me. Please ask permission to use my new characters that I am including into this fanfiction. Again, I do not own Ms.Harrison's _Hollows Series_.

**chapters: **??

**what's** **copyrighted to me?:** Jennifer Morgan and her friends except for Ms. Harrison's characters, this including her minor, minor characters... :B The plotline of this fanfiction is mine... but the fanfiction's plot is based on Ms.Harrison's plotlines of her series.

**possible** **couplings:** Trent x Rachel (Odd, I know, but it works, I swear it D: ), Ivy x Rachel, Kisten x Piscary (Watch Kisten as he emoes :B), Kisten x New Character, New Character x New Character.

**plotline:**

--Jennifer Morgan--

She is just like Rachel in terms of mentally, emotionally, socially, but not physically. Pretty soldier with auburn hair and icy blue eyes that are ready to pierce through your soul, Jennifer is ten times worse than Rachel. She is heavily strong-willed, non-congenial, cynical, pessimistic, and highly stubborn, Jennifer loves being around not so close friends, but not family. She packs a punch that would scare the demons of the ever-after, as well as the demons on earth. Having demonic strength is worth it, is it not? Maybe her obsession for controll makes people know she who she is.

What is it like being best friends with an incubus? Hell, if you ask me. What is it like being best friends with a human whom is the bomb when it comes to solving un-solved mysteries while eating barbecue sauce and ketchup without the food to make them accent it? Eh... well... it would make any Inderlander die of surprise.

What is it like being the new conquest of a vampire, an ex-scion of the master vampire? Hell as well... D:

Well, she is living with Ivy and Rachel for now... Great... not to mention she is Rachel's youngest and favorite cousin.

Will she make Rachel and Ivy wnat to rip her throat out? Find out...

--Rachel Morgan--

Having a college student of twenty on your door step with luggage and a note from her parents saying they want her to be int he protection of her dying vampire friend Ivy and herself, a witch on the brink of crossing to the middle of the Black and White magic bridge is not going to be a piece of cake. Soon, she ruins her and Ivy's privacy. She even takes Jenks' attention away from her. Not to mention she even acts like Rachel but she is ten times worse. That is not all.

Jennifer is better-looking than her, and can throw a punch that would make her powerful vampire friends scream for God.

What happens when you find her ripping a goat's heart out of its chest?

Hell I guess.

And not to mention Rachel cannot wait for Jennifer to get a job as a runner even if she wants to be part of Vampiric Charms as an assistant, part-time runner.IT will probably let Jennifer move out. But worse...

The girl is taking Kisten away from her.

The only attention Rachel will now have is from her oh so favorite elf -sarcasm- Trent Kalamack and her best friend Ivy Tamwood. Which one will she pick?

And without her knowing it, Rachel is about to be betrayed by the closest of her allies...

--Ivy Tamwood--

He keeps calling out to her.

She tries to ignore that voice that comes into her mind whenever she falls asleep during the day after getting bored of Rachel talking to her. Sure she loves Rachel as a friend, but sometimes she desires for something more to become between them.

With Jennifer Morgan moving in for only temporary reasons the other Oriental girl hides under a mask of smiles, Ivy is about to see how having two Rachel Morgans is going to be like. And why would she want to go through the pain of dealing with two stubborn and highly reckless young women? She sighs in relief when Jennifer's two best friends show up with another pixie that is none other than an old friend of Jenks.

Phew.

Personally, Ivy is taking a liking to the girl and she hopes that the girl will sometime get Rachel to her. That is all she ever desires--Rachel Morgan. To be her best friend, sister and maybe even lover. All she wants is to be respected of her trying her best to not suck Rachel's blood.

However, the voice continues in her sleep, can Ivy choose between being _his_ scion or being with the one she loves the most?

--Kisten--

He had once thought that Rachel would be the right conquest for him, but it seems that a new Rachel Morgan has been spotted. She is prettier and even more badass than the already retired IS runner, herself. She just seems the right thing for him, that will make him ... feel the love he had been betrayed by Piscary. But little does he know, Piscary is whispering to Ivy and Kisten, wanting them to be his henchmen again and free him from his cage.

(( This is highly AU, takes place in an imaginary ending of _Every Which Way, but Dead _and takes place after _The Good, The Bad and the Undead_... by Kim Harrison of course... ))


End file.
